ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflection: I’ve always wanted to be a Hero
is ... I have no clue honestly. Is it a poem? A speech? That's why I just called it a Reflection. Anyway, the following is about a character's history from their point of view. It's something else, something different then what I usually do lol. I don't know why I wrote this, I kinda just did. It is also a sequel (in a sense) to this previous reflection. Written by Sci100. ---- I’ve always wanted to be a Hero Since I was young, I loved watching cartoons Reading Sumo Slammers and pretending I could be one I was a boy with a dream in a town that was dreamless And I was without hope Stuck in a school where I was at the bottom A place I didn’t belong to A place without heroes I’ve always wanted to be a Hero I found something one night It changed my life forever It changed me, literally I could do things unlike anyone had seen I could use fire and water I could spin and grow I could become anything I wanted Be the hero I had dreamed of It was a gift I thought To be the hero But then he lied to me He kept a secret from me Even a family can have secrets I had one of my own I’ve always wanted to be a hero But I didn’t realize how hard it was The pain I would feel The tears I should shed The danger of losing those I care for At ten I was scared As the innocence faded away I found out being a hero was dangerous I almost lost my cousin I almost lost my grandfather I almost lost myself. Being a hero really is dangerous Because one day A virus will come up to you And will kill that one part of you that remained a child Hope gone, the thrill of being a hero disappearing Until you put it up and normalcy resumes I’ve always wanted to be a hero I guess I couldn’t keep away But the stakes were higher It was as if the world had gotten darker The mood had shifted into that of a PG-13 film As if it was always night and never day As it was when he disappeared in a flash of light Gone forever I thought The loss striking the heart My youthful joy and hope dying with him once more Worse yet, I didn’t understand life anymore A monster now ally An annoying family member now one of my best friends A world without a strange squid-cooking grandfather And then she came into my life And for a while, I thought she was the one She helped me when I faced one of my greatest threats They all helped me But war changes people It changed me too I’ve always wanted to be a hero Now I was My old enemy came back A rivalry burning with tension The fires scorching the earth in battle. I made my friend a monster. I caused her to make mistakes. I stopped the squid But at a great cost I wondered if I could still be a hero Without the item that made me a hero I’ve always wanted to be a hero My goal was to become the ultimate hero But I turned to be the ultimate pain in the ass. It was my fault that I made him a monster. Gave him the curse. I knew I had to stop him But even as I thought about how to do it I knew I didn’t want to hurt my best friend I didn’t want to kill anyone Fear went through me As I questioned if putting him down would ruin my soul Break the soul and harm my chances of a good afterlife I didn’t have to, but I was truly terrified Almost as terrified as when I met a demon Not the red monster to rip everything apart Or the giant kraken shooting red fire at me But myself Two minutes I had power Two minutes I could be a god But I feared that by becoming a god, I would turn as a monster A fallen angel descending from the heavens Devilish desire to make the world in my vision Would I turn into the villain that my arch-nemesis wanted me to become? Or would I be the hero I always wanted to be? I’ve always wanted to be a hero I did remake the world, only because it was being torn apart at the same time I stayed a hero, but I lost the girl who had been there for me for two years Color and vibrancy returned, a new era beginning with the arrival of a new friend A friend that had no inner demons A bud I could depend on, regardless of his love for Ants. Then the predator came. Then the monster came. Then the mad crab came. They tried to kill me. Use me. Hunt me. They tried to kill my mentor My ally whom I depend on The creator of a hero I had to fight frogs I had to fight a twin I had to fight ghosts I had to fight evil versions of myself All dangers Then something happened. They took my friend They messed with his mind They told him that I was the coming storm A threat that no one else could stop A universe in danger from a hero I thought to myself: Am I a threat? I’m one of the most powerful beings But is it because of who I am Or What I have Am I a hero because of my personality? Or Am I Hero because of the watch? I’ve always wanted to be a Hero I’ve fought in many battles Many wars, one even taking place in Time itself But the greatest battle I feel Has been inside myself For six years I’ve asked myself What makes you a Hero? The Watch? Or You? For the longest time, I’ve thought that it was the watch. But it’s not the watch that makes me the hero. I’m a hero because of the kind of person I am. I’m a hero because of the kind of people my family is. I’m a hero because of the kind of people my friends are. I’ve always wanted to be a hero But without the people I can depend upon, I, Ben Tennyson, would never have been the hero I am today And will be in the future. Category:User:Sci100 Category:Random Category:Reflection (Series)